Bomb, What Bomb?
by Aeon65
Summary: Speed gets distracted during an investigation. SLASH PWP HoraioSpeed.


Title: Bomb, What Bomb?

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: PWP

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #8 Fingers

Word Count: 760

Summary: Speed gets distracted during an investigation.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

Tim stood on one side of the lab table across from Horatio. The whole team was working a bombing case. The bomb was found and exploded by the bomb squad before it could do any harm and Horatio was currently sifting through all of the shattered bomb components looking for the signature. They had been lucky in having had the bomb explode in a controlled environment so that they actually had all of the components.

Tim was supposed to be running some chemical test to determine what type of explosive had been used but he'd become distracted watching Horatio work. His gaze was fixed on his lover's hands as Horatio examined each of the delicate components. Horatio picked up one tiny component between his thumb and forefinger, examining it closely under a magnifier, then he placed it gently into one of the piles in front of him.

Horatio had large hands and long fingers that one wouldn't think capable of such meticulous work. But Tim knew differently. He knew because he'd had the pleasure of having those same fingers caress his face in a moment of tenderness. He knew that those fingers were capable reducing him to a quivering mass with a few well placed touches.

His body began to react as he thought about those same finger and what they could do when they were inside of him. Unconsciously he closed his eyes and groaned, which got Horatio's attention. He looked up from his work and saw Tim standing there with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He'd seen that look before and realized his companion had gotten himself lost in some sort of fantasy. Though he couldn't imagine what type of fantasy he was having while they were reconstructing a pipe bomb.

One side of his mouth quirked up as he came to a decision as to what to do about the situation. Tim took no notice of him as he wandered around to the far side of the table, taking up a position behind his distracted lover. Suddenly Tim's fantasy came to life as he felt Horatio's fingers brush his neck and trail down over his shoulders. At first he melted into the touch then suddenly he remembered where he was and his eyes shot open.

Horatio felt him stiffen but before he could protest, he brought one hand up and gently covered his mouth then he pulled them both back into a darkened corner of the lab out of view of the windows. Once they were safe from prying eyes, he moved his arms around his lover's body and began unbuttoning his pants. Tim's breath caught in his throat as he felt those fingers wrap around his rapidly hardening erection and gently squeeze.

Tim moaned softly as Horatio began to stroke him. Not want to attract any unwanted attention, Horatio brought his free hand up and gentle placed it over Tim's mouth. As Horatio began to slowly stroke him, Tim's mouth fell open and he quickly drew two of those long fingers in and began suckling and running his tongue over each one. He felt Horatio's other hand as it stroked him, up to the tip, around, and back down again.

Instinctively he began rocking his hips in time with Horatio's movements and it wasn't long before those talented fingers had brought him right to the edge. He thrust his hips forward just as Horatio gently squeezed and with a moan muffled by Horatio's fingers he came. He kept thrusting into Horatio's hand until he was spent. Horatio slowly drew his fingers out of Tim's mouth and gave him a moment to catch his breath. He reached over and grabbed some paper towel, using it to clean them up before carefully tucking his still breathless lover back in.

Tim turned in Horatio's arms and drew him in for a slow kiss. But as he reached down for the button of Horatio's pants, wanting to return the favor, he felt Horatio's long fingers wrap around his wrists, stopping him. He gave Horatio a questioning look.

"You owe me one," Horatio said with a smile as he leaned in for another kiss.

When he pulled back, Tim asked, "What brought that on?"

Horatio smirked and replied, "What were you thinking about just before?" He saw the blush rise on Tim's cheeks and said, "That's what brought that on."

They both chuckled then Horatio brought one hand up and gently ran his fingers over Tim's cheek. "Come on," he whispered. "We still have a bomber to catch."

Fin


End file.
